


Cuffs and Cat Ears

by Scarlet_Claws



Series: Sleepy Catboy [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Cat Tails, Catboys & Catgirls, Cuffs, F/M, Femdom, Gender Role Reversal, Light Bondage, Megaera has a bunch of whips, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, but she doesn't use them, roleplaying, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Hypnos might like costumes, but Megaera likes when those costumes are for her eyes and her eyes only.Or: What Megaera meant when she said that she was getting a tail for Hypnos.
Relationships: Hypnos/Megaera (Hades Video Game)
Series: Sleepy Catboy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Cuffs and Cat Ears

“So, ready to get your ears back?” Megaera asked.

Hypnos looked at her. He was sitting down on her bed, hands between his thighs, naked, staring at her with apprehension. He already looked a little bit like a cat like that. Not that Megaera would ever confess it, but she _loved_ cats. She thought that they were too cute for their own good. Maybe that was why she liked Hypnos so much: he looked like one. He even napped as much as one.

“They are mine,” he muttered. “You just took them.”

She just smiled at him. He glanced up, uncertain, then quickly glanced back down. His cheeks were slowly turning blue – that was how he blushed.

She handed them over and he put them on. Adorable. A slow smile stretched the edge of her lips.

“Meow for me,” she said.

He did.

“We’re not quite there,” she said. “Just... something missing. Don’t you think?”

She caught the way his pupils grew a little wider. He knew what was coming. He was anticipating it, the filthy little thing. Her smile grew wider, until her sharp white teeth were showing – the teeth of a predator. She seldom showed her fangs unless she knew that the sight of them was welcome. Hypnos loved the mark they left.

She moved to the side, to a cabinet of hers. She always kept the little key that kept it closed on her because those were secrets she didn’t want to share with just anyone – not that they were hard to guess. When she opened it, she revealed her collection, hung on the door: whips and sticks, tidied up by size and effect. More than once had she marked Hypnos’ skin blue with them. But today... wasn’t a day like that. Today she would be soft for him.

She took out cuffs and a long fluffy tail. The first was probably familiar to him, seeing as she had used it on him in the past, but the second was brand new. It was a wonderful coincidence that they had thought the same thing at the same time: Hypnos would look cute as a catboy.

“Now, be a good boy and lay back for me,” she said.

He swallowed some saliva and slowly stretched out for her. Hypnos, under that fluffy cape – that totally wasn’t a blanket for his power naps – was a thin, delicate little thing. He had so little meat on him that when he arched his back, his arms raising over his head, the space right under his solar plexus vibrated from his thumping heart. With his blue undertones, she thought that he was particularly pretty. Like a work of art, really – and she loved wrecking those.

He already knew what she was expecting of him, his wrists nudging the head of the bed. All she had to do was to lean down and click the cuffs in place. He pulled on them lightly, testing them to see if there would be any pain, then didn’t say anything. That could mean two things: that there was none, or that it was light enough that he enjoyed it. She didn’t ask.

Next came the tail. She grabbed it and looked at him, and could see that he was already a little nervous, since he had closed his legs.

That was fine. Tonight was not a night where she wanted to rush things. She knew exactly how to work him open.

Her free hand went to stroke up his thigh, then down that same path. He shuddered. She did it again, inching closer to his sex, but only teased him with the idea that she might touch it. Instead, she caressed his hips, following their bony frame, then played with his happy trail. She would hear his struggling breath.

“Don’t you want to give in?” she asked.

He glanced down at her, then nodded. His legs parted, but it wasn’t enough yet. She didn’t mind.

Her hand went to stroke the inside of his thigh this time, her nails lightly scraping against the sensitive skin there. He sighed then nodded – probably without even realizing that he did. That is what eased him entirely, completely, until his legs were spread wide for her.

She chuckled, then stopped touching him.

She knew he wouldn’t dare close them again now that he had given in, and she used that against him. She took her time to get the lube from the table beside her bed, then picked up the tail. Its end was a little ball, that would slip in with ease. She took her time oiling it, under the raptured gaze of her lover.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“I don’t know.”

That was acceptable. She didn’t use the toy to prepare him, but her finger, lubed, with which she traced small circles around his entrance before pushing in. He gasped when she did so but still opened up for her nicely. She made a gentle back and forth, a few times, and even went to tease that part inside of him that made him shudder.

“And now?” she asked as she pulled away.

He nodded.

She eased it in, the plug being a little wider than her finger. She watched it sink in him, but also watched Hypnos as he turned his face so that he would press it against his arm while he bit his lip. It was so much fun to watch him squirm like that.

She backed away to admire her handiwork. Perfect. And, as if her gaze was what prompted it to react, the tail curled on its own. She heard her lover gasp.

“It moves—“ said Hypnos.

She smiled down at him. “It does. It can read your mood You’re like a real pussy now.”

He bit his lip. Between his legs, the tail flickered nervously. Or maybe that was excitement – like when a cat was about to pounce on a mouse, except that this time Hypnos was the prey.

“No, but, I mean—“ he added, “it also moves _inside_ when it moves.”

She crooked a brow. She had not tried that toy on herself, so this was a surprise to her. Not that it seemed to displease Hypnos, that was blushing a deeper share of blue each time it moved. He was always so sensitive up his ass, it was adorable. It was as if he was a virgin each time she teased him there – and that made her want to tease him there even more.

Hypnos’ tail curled up, against his thigh, and then against his stomach, siding with his erection. He couldn’t hold her gaze again, he was lowering it to the side. He wasn’t even looking at her, the coward. She smiled, and her thigh went to stroke the inside of his thigh – following the path that his tail had traced for her.

Her rough palm rubbed up against his dick. His reaction was superb: he shuddered, his long-lashed eyelids fluttering close. There it was, what made teasing Hypnos so damn fun: his sensitivity. He withered on the sheets for her, gasping, doing his best not to break out in outright moans.

She chuckled. Her fingers curled around his length, travelling up and down. Not too slow, not too fast – just enough to drive him crazy. She knew him by heart, and she always got what she wanted from him.

He was in for a ride. Hypnos’ thin frame arched on the bed, his cuffs rattling against the headboard’s bars as he attempted to reach down. He would moan when she would flicker her thumb against his head.

That wouldn’t do.

“Meow, Hypnos,” she said.

Hypnos’ eyes widened in shock. He bit his lip, hard, as if he couldn’t even let a single sound escape him.

But she knew how to get to him: she simply withdrew her hand.

“What’s the matter?” She smirked. “You were doing it fine just before. Cat got your tongue?”

“Blood and darkness...” He half-covered his face with an arm. Hesitated. Then, from between his lips came a tiny meow.

“Good.”

She rewarded him with a small stroke, and he meowed again. He couldn’t be bluer in the face as he did, and yet she could tell that it turned him on from the way he twitched under her fingers. He loved roleplaying too much for his own good.

But as she kept playing with him, caressing him and even scratching him across the smooth planes of his stomach, he slowly lost all reserve, getting in a headspace where all that mattered was the pleasure he got. He kept meowing instead of moaning – the sounds he made were anyway so close that it didn’t make much of a difference anyway – and every time he would slip, she would stop. Constantly keeping him on edge made him so much easier to tire out.

“You’re done so well, pussy,” she said. “Are you ready for your reward?”

He nodded enthusiastically, all inhibition thrown away. There always was a point where he reached at, and when he did, he couldn’t do anything to hide his enthusiasm.

She chuckled, then stepped away to undress. She never was one to do so sensually – Hypnos was so much better at it than she was – and she didn’t really need to. Just dropping her clothes in a heap on the ground got her lover looking at her with an almost pained look on his face. He wanted her that badly. No matter how many times he saw like that, he always did and it was quite flattering.

Then she came back to the bed and climbed over him. She never needed much to get her going, which was why she always liked to toy with her lover more than take care of herself. He, on the other hand, needed to be coaxed a lot more, probably because she intimidated him. Not that she minded. Right now, as his dick stood proudly for her, he was perfect, ready to be savoured.

She lowered herself on to him. And she enjoyed every second of it, as he panted and moaned and gasped, as she flexed around his sensitive head just to see him squirm, as she allowed him to feel her depth inch after inch. And then she reached the bottom, trapping his hips under her weight.

She waited.

“Please,” he begged. “I’ve been good. Can I have more?”

She chuckled and complied.

He was beautiful under her, moving to the pace of her movements. She placed a hand on his chest, above his solar plexus, to hold him down a little, because he kept arching himself right off like he was trying to take off. He kept rattling his cuffs too. He was making no secret that she was giving him everything that he craved.

And she would be lying if she said that he didn’t make her feel good himself. Having watched him for so long, having teased him so much, all that had made her wet and trepidation; each stroke of his hot member to her willing depths gave delicious shivers, that climbed up her spine and made her feel so alive. After a while, she wasn’t even moving against him to please him only, but to seek out her own delight, slamming him back down into the mattress. And he took it, like the good pussy that he was.

“Meg,” he warned. Begged. “Meg, I’m going to— I want to.”

She stopped. He was still inside of her, pressing on all side by her deepest folds, but she was no longer moving. He cried out in frustrating, struggling against her for the slightest bit of friction, but he couldn’t get anything. She smirked down at him.

“You warned me like a good pussy,” she said. “Like I trained you to do. I didn’t know cats could be trained.”

“Meg, Meg _please_ ,” he said.

“Hmm...”

She ground herself against him, small, precise movements meant to rub her clit. If she got the angle just right— there. She could make him nudge against her sweet spot, deep inside, repeatedly. She held back a moan.

She couldn’t hold it anymore. With a hand, she reached up to massage her breast, two fingers zeroing into small circles on her nipple. Through her lowered lashes, she could see Hypnos watching her with rapt attention as she coaxed herself towards her own edge, almost as good at it as he was – and he didn’t even have to try this time.

Soon, she was ready.

“Hold on,” she told him.

She widened the movements of her hips, giving him what he needed. She was merciless, taking with no respite, and he _loved_ it. Knowing how close she was herself, he rushed to in, unashamed, gasping, moaning, losing her sweet name on his lips, like milk spilling out of a jar. She came shortly after, arching over him, driven to that point-blank spot where she saw stars, where she forgot herself. She was with _him_. He had brought her there.

She crashed on him, no longer willing to stand upright when all she wanted was to nestle against his crown of grey hair. They were so soft. Between the two of them, the tremors of the aftermath still made them twitch and moan, but it was a fading affair.

“Good kitty,” she told him.

He let out a weak meow.


End file.
